


Passing the Pom Poms

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be a generational change eventually. Prompt 'generational' on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Pom Poms

It was busy at the Spotlight Diner. Usually Santana didn’t care; in fact, she liked it when there was so much to do, she didn’t even had the chance to pee. Tonight was different; Brittany was here and sat alone in a booth. Santana felt terrible sorry, so every time she went by, she lightly touched Brittany’s shoulder or dropped off small notes written on old receipts.

Santana had just taken a customer’s order when she turned around and saw Brittany showing Kurt something on her phone. Kurt’s expression went from baffled - a hand in front of his open mouth – to a smug smile. 

“You owe me,” Kurt voice is triumph just as Santana reached the table.

“What’s going on?” Santana wanted to know, hands on her hips. “And what do you owe him, Britt?”

Kurt grinned. “Britt lost a bet. Now she has to take over one of my shifts.” He bobbed up and down on his toes in excitement. “Marley and Kitty accept your inheritance and follow in your footsteps!” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Santana had no clue what Kurt was talking about, but when Brittany showed her the phone, it all became clear. It showed a picture of Kitty and Marley in an embrace, their lips pressed against each other. And if that wasn’t enough of a hint, Marley had one hand on Kitty’s ass - under the short skirt of her cheerleader uniform.

“Aw, the next generation,” Santana sighed, feeling almost sentimental.

The End


End file.
